


Morinth's little game

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: ME Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompt: "interrupted."<br/>Characters: Kasumi Goto / Morinth</p><p>Mass Effect Fan Fiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morinth's little game

* * *

 

 

Prompt: "interrupted"  
Characters: Kasumi / Morinth

 

* * *

  
  
  
The lights on the Normandy had been turned low for the night cycle. The entire ship was silent except for inside the small observation lounge on the crew deck.  
  
A slight clinking could be heard if you stood at the door with your ear pressed against it. A soft clatter followed by a feminine groan. "Oh God, not again. How can you do this to me?  I gave all I had during our last round. I don't think I have anything left in me."  
  
A soft chuckle floated toward the door,  another female's voice, "you wanted to play with me, my beautiful, little thief."  
  
Shepard stood outside; his ear pressed tight against the door. His best friend's pointy elbow was digging into his shoulder blade as he too tried to hear what was going on in the tiny room.  
  
Garrus leaned down and whispered to Shepard, "shouldn't we do something? Morinth will kill Kasumi one of these times."  
  
"You're right, Garrus. Our mission is too important for us to lose another crew member. It's time to put a stop to this before she goes too far." Shepard pulled out a Predator 3 pistol and held it up in a ready position as Garrus did the same.  
  
They heard another groan coming from inside followed by a laugh. "Yes,  yes that's it. Give it to me,  give it all to me. Now. I need it," Morinth cried out in ecstasy.  
  
Shepard swallowed then slapped the button to open the door, charging inside. "Morinth, don't you drain her,  you Ardat - Yakshi b..." Shepard and Garrus stumbled to a halt; their guns pointed at the two women laying on the floor.  
  
"Uhh ... what's going on here?" Shepard asked as he slowly lowered his pistol.  
  
"I'll tell you what is going on, you interrupted our game of Monopoly, and I was just about ready to drain her dry," Morinth told them,  her hand held out to Kasumi to collect her winnings.


End file.
